Rusted from the rain
by MadHunter
Summary: Slash, vllt OOC, AU. Das 7.Schuljahr läuft etwas anders ab als allgemein bekannt. Tote Kameraden sind noch am Leben und andere haben nicht so viel Glück...Harry muss seine Zukunft planen, wobei sich vor ihm einige Hürden auftun. Unter anderem ein junger blonder Magier, der sich anders als gewöhnlich verhält. Aber auch Harry hat so seine kleinen dunklen Geheimnisse...DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

_**Ladies & Gentlemen, **_

_meine erste hochgeladene (eigene) Story zu Draco/Harry, als ich noch verrückt danach war. Hatte sie seit Ewigkeiten auf Blättern rumfliegen und deswegen einfach mal abgetippt. ;) Na ja, jedenfalls widme ich sie LiaLeen, dem größten D/H - Fan den ich kenne (was ich mir in der Schule mehr als oft anhören durfte lol) als einen kleinen Teil deines Abschiedsgeschenkes. Wirst mir fehlen, du kleine Hexe. _

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Meins? Klar. Genau wie die Erfindung des Rades, die Mondlandung und eure Seelen._

**HINWEISE:**_ Dumbledore ist nicht tot. Harry und die anderen gehen noch zur Schule. Was mit Voldemort ist? (Werdet ihr noch erfahren hehe) Sirius? (Bin mir noch nicht sicher) Harry lebt immer noch im Casa Dursley. Alles andere werdet ihr noch merken. Ach und generell kann es später noch verstörend, selbstzerstörerisch und natürlich…slashig(!) werden. Wie gehabt: Don't like it-don't read it. Sonst R&R doch bitte. Genug gesagt, ab geht's!_

Gedankenverloren betrachtet ein schwarzhaariger Teenager durch das Zug-Fenster die Landschaft, die an ihm vorüberzieht, nimmt sie aber dennoch nicht wirklich wahr. Die Sommerferien sind wieder einmal (viel zu früh, für seinen Geschmack) vorbei und das neue Schuljahr auf Hogwarts ist gerade erst angebrochen.

Dies ist das siebte und somit letzte Jahr für Harry Potter, welcher der ganzen Sache mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegensieht. Zum einen ist er unsagbar erleichtert darüber, da es seinen Plänen ein Auror zu werden, wie sein Vater entgegenkommt. Des Weiteren bedeutet das auch er kann endlich von „zuhause" – sofern Harry es jemals so nennen konnte – ausziehen, seine eigene Wohnung beziehen und so auch ein für alle Mal den verhassten Dursleys den Rücken kehren.

Allerdings hat sein Schulabschluss auch einen bitteren Beigeschmack, wird Harry seinen gesamten Freundeskreis doch wahrscheinlich nie wieder vollständig antreffen. Zumindest Ron und Hermine haben einen ähnlichen Wunsch wie er geäußert, hinsichtlich des Verlassens des Elternhauses. So besteht wenigstens die Hoffnung sich nach der Schule wiederzusehen oder sich vielleicht sogar eine Wohnung mit ihnen teilen zu können. Natürlich ist der junge Mann Dank des Erbes seiner Eltern bestens versorgt, was eine geräumige Wohnmöglichkeit finanzierbar macht und sicherstellt, dass niemand dem Anderen auf die Füße tritt. Er selbst hat sich dazu bereits jede Menge Gedanken gemacht –

„Hey, hey Harry, ich rede mit dir! Hast du gehört was ich gerade gesagt habe?", fragt der Weasley-Spross und Harry fährt zusammen, da Ron sich jetzt zu ihm vorgelehnt hat und er etwas lauter geworden ist.

„Tut mir Leid, Ron. Ich hab eben an was anderes gedacht, an unseren Abschluss. Und was das für uns bedeutet…", gesteht der Angesprochene lächelnd und rutscht unbequem auf seinem Platz hin und her. „Was hast du denn nun gesagt?"

Ron seufzt, leicht genervt vom Verhalten seines Gegenübers. „Ich habe gesagt, ich mache mich auf die Suche nach Hermine. Sie wollte eigentlich nur dieser Luna Lovegood ihr Buch zurückgeben und dann wieder herkommen, aber ist das ist auch schon eine Weile her. Und wenn man bedenkt was für finstere Gestalten im Zug hier herumwandern…"

So viel ist klar, das Letzte bezieht sich auf Malfoy und seine Gorillas. Harry muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Kumpel. Selbst wenn sie ihnen über den Weg läuft, wissen wir beide doch aus Erfahrung, dass man sich mit Hermine lieber nicht anlegen sollte."

Erinnerungen von einem halb-bewusstlosen Malfoy mit blutiger Nase lassen beide kurz auflachen.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, aber trotzdem. Nach den ganzen Sachen, die im letzten Schuljahr passiert sind und so… Außerdem wollte ich sowieso noch bei Neville vorbei schauen. Er soll schon wieder ein neues Haustier haben. Irgendwas Exotisches… Na ja, wenn ich nicht wiederkomme, räche mich und leg Malfoy um. Auch wenn er's nicht war ", sagt der Rotschopf und verschwindet durch die Abteil-Tür.

Harry verdreht die Augen wegen des geschmacklosen Witzes von Ron, muss aber dennoch lächeln. Seine beiden besten Freunde sind sich in den Sommerferien deutlich näher gekommen, würden es aber niemals zugeben.

Was sein eigenes Liebesleben angeht, sieht es da nicht so rosig aus. Langsam weiß er nicht mehr wie er mit Ginny Weasleys unliebsamen Versöhnungsversuchen umgehen soll ohne sie zu verletzen. Sie ist zwar äußerst nett und herzzerreißend hilfsbereit, aber um ehrlich zu sein hat Harry keine Ahnung, welche weiteren Gemeinsamkeiten ihn mit Rons kleiner Schwester verbinden sollten, außer vielleicht, dass sie beide Gryffindor sind.

Seufzend nimmt seine Brille ab, reibt sich mit den Fingern das Gesicht und fährt durch sein zerzaustes rabenschwarzes Haar. Die Zugfahrt und das viele Grübeln machen ihn schläfrig. Im selben Moment geht die Tür zu seinem Abteil erneut auf.

„Das ging ja schnell. Schon gefunden, was du gesucht hast?" fragt Harry amüsiert und sucht in der Brusttasche seines Hemdes den Putzlappen für die Brille.

Langsam geht die Tür wieder zu und Harry fällt auf wie gut Ron auf einmal duftet als er näher kommt. Nicht, dass er ansonsten stinkt oder dergleichen, aber…wow.

„Allerdings. Das habe ich…", hört Harry eine samtweiche männliche Stimme sagen, die ihm nur allzu bekannt ist. Das ist nicht der jüngste Weasley-Spross.

„Malfoy…", spuckt der Schwarzhaarige seinen Namen angewidert und nichtsdestotrotz überrascht aus, als er die Augen zusammenkneift um seinen ewigen Widersacher besser erkennen zu können.

„Der einzig Wahre", gibt dieser großspurig von sich und macht einen Schritt auf den Anderen zu.

_So, hier ist vorerst einmal Schluss. Ich weiß was ihr jetzt sagen werdet, von wegen, es ist doch nichts Großartiges passiert bis jetzt". Aber ich muss das Ganze ja auch irgendwie einleiten. ;) Nächstes Kappi wird interessanter und kommt schnell. Ich halte sie aber nicht sehr lang, seid gewarnt._

_Ich würde mich echt darüber freuen wenn ihr mir eine Review da lassen würdet in der ihr eure Wünsche und ehrliche Meinung kundtut bzw. bei Unklarheiten nachfragt. Ich beachte auch Anregungen und Ideen! _

_Wie auch immer, danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_MadHunter_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour**__. _

_Endlich hab ich wieder upgedatet. _

_Alle: Letzter Aufruf. Ihr könnt noch Vorschläge und Wünsche einbringen (z.B. wer leben/sterben soll dgl.). Später werde ich alles andere ignorieren, da ich mir nicht mitten im Plot reinreden lasse._

_Und Reviews wären auch schön, wenn möglich ehrlich und sinnvoll. Na ja, ich denke mal da ist nicht zu viel verlangt. Das war es dann auch von meiner Seite._

_Viel Spaß und los geht's!_

„Malfoy…", spuckt der Schwarzhaarige seinen Namen angewidert und nichtsdestotrotz überrascht aus, als er die Augen zusammenkneift um seinen ewigen Widersacher besser erkennen zu können.

„Der einzig Wahre", gibt dieser großspurig von sich und macht einen Schritt auf den Anderen zu.

Unterdessen setzt Harry sich rasch wieder die Brille auf die Nase und kramt mit mulmigem Gefühl in der Magengrube seine Hosentaschen nach seinem Zauberstab durch. „Was willst du hier?"zischt er gereizt.

Er ist noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts angekommen, schon steht bereits Ärger mit diesem Mistkerl auf dem Plan. Aber dieses Mal würde er sich besser zu verteidigen wissen. Die Tatsache, dass diese gehirnamputierten Gorillas, Crabbe und Goyle, nicht bei dem Blonden sind beruhigt ihn nicht im Geringsten. Ein Malfoy allein kann schon jede Menge Ärger verursachen…

„Ganz ruhig, Potter. Ich hätte dir schon längst nochmal die Nase brechen können wenn das der Grund wäre warum ich hier bin. Eigentlich habe ich noch viel schlimmere Sachen in petto, aber davon kannst du dich ja dieses Jahr am besten selbst überzeugen…", versichert ihm Malfoy mit einem kalten Lächeln, als er sich nach kurzer Zeit auf die Sitze gegenüber von ihm fallen lässt und die Beine überschlägt.

Harry kommt nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie gut dem Anderen die zweifellos teure Komposition aus schwarzem Blazer, gleichfarbigem Pullover und engen Hosen steht.

‚_Augenblick Mal, das ist Draco Malfoy! Ugh!', _fällt dem Schwarzhaarigen ein und er vertreibt sofort derart Gedanken an seinen Konkurrenten aus dem Kopf.

„Also, was willst du dann von mir?", fragt der Gryffindor harsch und wird nun ungeduldig.

Draco lacht nur trocken auf und schüttelt den Kopf, wobei ihm einige Haarsträhnen in die Stirn fallen. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung streicht er sie zurück.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde könnte Harry schwören einen Bluterguss am Handgelenk des Anderen gesehen zu haben. Malfoy muss sich bereits wo anders eine Abreibung geholt haben…

„Potter, du wiederholst dich. War auch nicht anders zu erwarten, angesichts der Tatsache mit wem du deine Freizeit verbringst", entgegnet ihm der Blonde höhnisch und Harry wird langsam wütend.

„Aber wie dem auch sei… Selbst du musst bestimmt schon bemerkt haben, dass dies unser letztes Schuljahr ist. Ich wollte dir lediglich zu verstehen geben, dass ich noch eine offene Rechnung mit dir habe, wegen der Sache mit meinem Vater."

Verwirrt sieht der Potter-Spross sein Gegenüber an. Auch wenn der Ruf des Hauses Malfoy darunter gelitten hat, Harry hatte einfach keine andere Wahl als gegen Lucius auszusagen und ihn somit seinem Schicksal als Askaban-Gefangener auszuliefern. Scheinbar hat dessen Sohn das immer noch nicht begriffen.

„Ich meine bloß, dass ich dir das ganze Schuljahr zur Hölle mache und dir so beweise, was es heißt sich mit der Malfoy-Familie ?"

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzt resigniert als er sich durch die Haare fährt. Das klingt nach nichts Neuem für ihn.

„Malfoy, geh du mir nicht auch noch auf den Geist. Hast du eigentlich eine Art siebten Sinn dafür, immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn man dich am wenigsten braucht? Oder hast du überhaupt keine Freunde mehr denen du auf die Nerven gehen kannst?" fragt der Gryfindor.

Auf Dracos Gesicht zeichnet sich kurz ein verletzter Ausdruck ab und er bereut was er gesagt hat, entspricht es doch scheinbar der Wahrheit. Allerdings weicht dieser Gesichtsausdruck schnell einem erzürntem.

„Potter, du elender Mischling…", knurrt der Slytherin bedrohlich, dessen silbergraue Augen jetzt böse funkeln.

‚_Wie damals, im dritten Schuljahr_', erinnert sich Harry. Durch den Umhang seines Vaters getarnt, hatte er Draco eine Ladung Schlamm an den Kopf geworfen. Letzterer hat nie wirklich erfahren, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

Nur mit Mühe kann sich Harry ein Grinsen verkneifen, als der Blonde ihn mit Mordlust in den Augen anstarrt.

Das Bild in seinem Kopf vom Malfoy-Spross, der sich entsetzt durch seine verschmutzten platinblonden Haarsträhnen fährt und versucht mit seinen Händen den gröbsten Dreck von seinem zarten, blassen Nacken zu entfernen, verschwindet dennoch nicht.

‚_Verdammt, ich sollte mich lieber konzentrieren ihm die Stirn zu bieten.'_

„Ich elender, _was?_" fragt Harry provozierend und beugt sich vor bis ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter ihre Gesichter trennen.

Auf die blassen Wangen des Blonden legt sich ein rosa Schleier und die Überraschung in seinem silbernen Blick ist deutlich. „Potter, du rauchst?", murmelt er leise.

‚Scheiße! Man kann es als immer noch riechen!'

In den Ferien hat Harry beim Wäsche waschen des Ein-Mann-Zeltes, das Dudley seine Lieblingsjeans nennt das Päckchen Zigaretten gefunden. Ihn zu verpfeifen hätte ihm sowieso nichts gebracht außer selbst bestraft zu werden, also hat er sich entschlossen es auszuprobieren. Nach einigen Malen stellte sich bei ihm auch schon das wohlige Gefühl der Beruhigung ein wenn man den giftigen Rauch langsam seine Lungen füllen lässt. Ein Gefühl welches Harry nicht mehr vermissen möchte, zumal er sich ja noch mit den Dursleys herumschlagen muss. Er hat beschlossen seinen Freunden davon nichts zu erzählen, um sich die besorgten Gesichter und Standpauken zu ersparen.

„Na und wenn schon, Malfoy? Dann rauche ich eben. Was geht dich das überhaupt an?" faucht Harry nun.

„Nichts, es ist mir ja auch egal! Aber selbst so ein Schwachkopf von einem Mischling wie du sollte wissen, dass Rauchen tödlich ist!" brüllt der Blonde zu Harrys Überraschung zurück.

„Oh, ein kleiner Vortrag in SachenGesundheit vom Eisklotz persönlich? Wenn ich über die Klinge springe wärst du doch der Erste, der einen Freudentanz auf meinem Grab aufführen würde!", zischt der Gryffindor verbittert.

Malfoy starrt ihn bloß für einige Sekunden perplex an, ehe er wieder den Mund aufkriegt.

„Das glaubst auch nur du, Potter…", murmelt der Slytherin und senkt dabei den Blick.

Fassungslos sieht Harry ihn an. „Was?" fragt er lediglich. Doch was er eigentlich fragen will ist:

‚_Was meinst du damit, Malfoy? Was ist nur los mit dir? Willst du damit sagen, dass mein Tod nicht vollkommen spurlos an dir vorbei gehen würde? Oder, was viel wahrscheinlicher wäre, dass ich es nicht mal wert wäre, dass du dich über mein Leid freust? Aber wieso dann die Standpauke?'_

„Potter, ich will dich etwas fragen…" fängt der blonde Teenager schließlich leise an, immer noch den Boden anstarrend.

Der Angesprochene zuckt bei dem plötzlich ernsten Tonfall seines Erzfeindes zusammen. Doch noch bevor er ein weiteres Wort aus dem Munde Malfoys hören kann wird die Abteil-Tür brutal aufgerissen. Beide fahren erschrocken hoch.

„Hey Harry, du wirst es nicht glauben! Neville und Luna sind-", schnauft Ron, der nun mit Hermine im Schlepptau zurückgekehrt ist, und stoppt abrupt seinen Redeschwall als er sieht wer da seinem besten Freund gegenüber sitzt. „Argh, Malfoy!" brüllt der Rothaarige entsetzt und auch auf Hermines Gesicht zeichnet sich die pure Überraschung ab.

„Ach Weasley, arbeitest wohl immer noch mit deiner Schlammblut-Freundin daran die Obdachlosen von Morgen in die Welt zu setzen, was?" fragt der Blonde nun mit einem hämischen Grinsen und ohne sich etwas vom vorangegangenen Gespräch anmerken zu lassen.

Rons überraschter Gesichtsausdruck weicht nun einem zornigen und er geht in Angriffsstellung, wird jedoch zurück gehalten.

„Lass mich los, Hermine! Wir regeln das jetzt ein für allemal!" knurrt Ron, der nun von seiner Mitschülerin am Arm festgehalten wird.

Hermine selbst ist wegen Malfoys Spruch knallrot angelaufen, lässt sich aber sonst nichts anmerken.

„Willst du dich schon in Schwierigkeiten bringen bevor wir überhaupt angekommen sind, du Kindskopf? Das ist es nicht wert…", sagt sie leise zu dem Rothaarigen, der sich durch diese Worte wieder ein wenig beruhigt.

Draco seinerseits, ist mittlerweile aufgestanden und stolziert mit einem arroganten Lächeln zur Tür, darauf bedacht einen so großen Kreis wie nur möglich um den Weasley-Spross zu machen.

Auf dem Weg hinaus dreht er sich noch einmal theatralisch um.

„Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, Potter", sagt der Slytherin mit amüsiertem Unterton in der Stimme und gleitet auch schon geschmeidig zur Tür hinaus.

Zurück bleiben drei, mehr oder weniger, verwirrte Jugendliche.

_Man, das jetzt ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Da ich es zum Glück nur etwas abändern und umformulieren musste hatte ich nicht so viel Arbeit. Ab jetzt muss ich aber wieder Inspiration finden, puh. Außerdem hab ich noch ein Leben und muss dafür arbeiten, dass es so bleibt. _

_Man liest sich und lasst hören was ihr so denkt._

**_MadHunter_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour.**_

_Guess who's back, back again... (Wuah, jetzt zitier ich sogar schon Eminem...Whatever. :))_ _Leutchen, wie gesagt,das hier wird länger als gedacht, also habt Geduld , was den ganzen Lemon-Kram angeht...Kommt überhaupt einer? Nur ich weiß es, muahaha... Na ja, ich will das hier ja unterhaltsam gestalten. Wer noch Lust hat, kann mir ja Wünsche und Anregungen zu kommen lassen, sie werden beachtet :) . _ _OK, ihr wollt ja vermutlich schon loslegen, also bitte sehr__._

_**Et voila!**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich bitte um Ruhe!" ertönt es überaus laut durch den ganzen Speisesaal und alle Gespräche verstummen plötzlich.

„Argh! Jedes verdammte Jahr...", beschwert sich Ron leise und erntet dennoch einen missbilligenden Blick von der neuen Schulleiterin, den er zu erwidern fürchtet.

Harry hätte sich normalerweise darüber amüsiert wie gekonnt sein bester Freund in jedes Fettnäpfchen trifft, das ihm in die Quere kommt. Doch wie gesagt, wäre das normalerweise der Fall. Unglücklicherweise sind die Umstände nun...anders. Und gewöhnungsbedürftig. Was auch erklärt, warum es jetzt Professor MacGonagall ist, die das Wort ergreift.

„Meine Lieben, erlaubt mir kurz euch die Lage zu erläutern, in der wir uns seit Neuestem befinden und eventuelle Unklarheiten zu beseitigen", fährt die betagte Lehrerin in gemäßigter Lautstärke fort. Harry faltet seine Arme auf dem Tisch vor ihm und lässt seinen Blick durch die Reihen der Schüler schweifen. Keiner scheint besonders glücklich zu sein, dass die Schule wieder anfängt - was in der Regel auf alle, Schüler sowie Lehrer, zutrifft - , aber anderseits ist auch niemand todunglücklich darüber. Allerdings wirkt sich die vergleichsweise spärliche Dekoration des Saales zunehmend auf die bereits bedrückte Stimmung der Anwesenden aus. Jeder, selbst die, die nicht Mitglieder im „neuen" Orden des Phoenix sind, weiß um die Umstände von MacGonagalls „Beförderung" zur neuen Direktorin von Hogwarts und die Opfer, die im vergangenen Schuljahr erbracht werden mussten. Selbst die Hausgeister scheinen sich etwas unbeholfen im Hintergrund zu halten.

„Ich heiße Sie alle herzlich im neuen Schuljahr auf Hogwarts willkommen. Und natürlich begrüße ich auch unsere neuen Schüler, die in Kürze erfahren, welchem Haus sie zugeteilt werden", lächelt die Hexe müde in Richtung der Gruppe der Neuankömmlinge.

„Wie den meisten von Ihnen sicherlich bereits bekannt sein dürfte, habe ich im schon im vergangenen Schuljahr die Schulleitung übernommen, da Professor Dumbledore dazu unglücklicherweise nicht in der Lage ist..."

Der junge Potter verspürt einen immer noch gewaltigen Stich in seinem Herzen, als er den Namen des alten Magiers hört. Es ist zwar bereits einige Zeit seit seiner Beerdigung vergangen, aber Dumbledore war für ihn mehr als nur der größte Zauberer aller Zeit und sein wichtigster Verbündeter im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Der Mann war für ihn ein Freund, wenn sich alle wieder einmal gegen ihn wandten. Und wahrscheinlich die einzige Vaterfigur die er je hatte, neben Sirius natürlich. Und bis jetzt konnte er keinen von ihnen rächen...

„Doch um das Gedenken an ihn zu bewahren, haben der Schulrat und das Ministerium beschlossen, das neue Schuljahr ohne Verzögerungen wieder aufzunehmen. Allerdings nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen und Schutzmaßnahmen, bedenkt man die vielen unglücklichen Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit."

Mit einem äußerst ernstem Gesichtsausdruck macht Professor MacGonagall einige Schritte nach vorne.

„Erstens: Gegen jeden Schüler, der sich für längere Zeit und ohne befriedigende vom Schulgelände entfernt, wird ein Verweis ausgesprochen. Wer von Ihnen danach noch einen derartigen Versuch unternehmen will, dem soll gesagt sein, dass die Schulleitung nicht zögern wird, die betreffende Person endgültig von Hogwarts zu verweisen."

Harrys Blick fällt auf Malfoy, welcher, nicht wie üblich bei seinen Gorillas und dem dazugehörigen Fanclub sitzt, sondern seinen Platz am Ende der Slytherin-Tafel gefunden hat und nun grüblerisch in seinem Essen rumstochert während seine Mitschüler gelangweilt der Direktorin lauschen.

_'Was ist da denn los? Wieso scharen sich die anderen Slytherins nicht mehr um ihn?' _fragt sich der Schwarzhaarige. Er schüttelt vehement den Kopf und versucht sich abzulenken. Nach den ganzen von Draco verursachten „Unfällen" im letzten Jahr, wobei seine Freunde verletzt wurden und der Tatsache, dass der Blonde seinem Vater in Sachen Voldemort und Todessern nacheifert, misstraut er ihm jetzt mehr denn je. Selbst wenn der Slytherin es nicht übers Herz gebracht Dumbledore zu töten.

„Des Weiteren hat uns das Ministerium dazu verpflichtet, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass wir aufgrund der jüngsten Ausbrüche von gefährlichen Gefangenen aus Askaban, gezwungen sind dann und wann die Dementoren das Gelände in Augenschein nehmen zu lassen."

Den meisten Schülern, mit Ausnahme der verwirrten Neuankömmlinge, stockt der Atem. Vielen von ihnen, insbesondere dem goldenen Trio, ist mittlerweile nur allzu bekannt wozu diese Kreaturen in der Lage wenn man ihnen falsch begegnet.

„Zum letzten und für Sie wohl wichtigsten Punkt. Da unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen jedes Betreten und Verlassen von Hogwarts eine Gefahr für Sie darstellt, werden Sie die Ferien und Feiertage über in der Schule verbringen. Natürlich sind wir im Gegenzug dazu bereit, die Ausgangsregelungen was Hogsmeade betrifft zu lockern. Dennoch dürfen Sie in den Ferien nur nach Hause bei gerechtfertigtem Ausnahme-Antrag ihrer Eltern oder Ihres Erziehungsberechtigten. Andersherum dürfen diese Sie in der Schule besuchen wann immer Sie es für wichtig erachten."

Spätestens jetzt sollten kollektive Bekundungen der Unzufriedenheit im Saal aufkommen, doch der Schock über Dumbledores Tod sitzt noch zu tief und die Angst, dass Lord Voldemort nun ungehindert die Schule attackieren kann greift um sich. Die Jugendlichen, die derzeit Hogwarts besuchen wissen darum und versuchen es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Auch aus Rücksicht auf die Jüngeren, die aufgeregt darauf warten, in welches Haus sie kommen. Es ist nicht schwer für alle anderen Anwesenden zu erkennen, dass es weit weniger neue Schüler gibt als in den Jahren zuvor, was aber niemanden überraschen sollte.

_'Wer schickt seine Kinder schon auf eine Schule, die wahrscheinlich von Voldemort angegriffen wird und auf welcher sie somit der Tod erwarten könnte?'_ fragt sich Harry. Selbst die, die anwesend sind konnten ihre Eltern nur mit Mühe überzeugen oder hatte ein mörderisches Maß an Vertrauen in Harry Potter gesetzt, dass dieser ihre Kinder wenn es hart auf hart kommt vor dem dunklen Lord retten wird.

Seufzend fährt sich Harry, der sich dieser enormen Verantwortung ebenfalls bewusst ist, mit der Hand durch sein stures Haar.

„Was ist los, Harry? Du wirkst angespannt. Na ja, mehr als sonst...", sagt Hermine, die neben ihm sitzt leise.

„Hm? Ich dachte bloß daran, wie viel einfacher es wäre unseren Feinden die Stirn zu bieten, wenn Professor Dumbledore noch hier wäre..." Das braunhaarige Mädchen lächelt leicht und legt ihm behutsam die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Es stimmt, vieles wäre leichter...aber du hast ja uns und wir werden uns dafür noch mehr ins Zeug legen dich zu unterstützen, wo wir nur können." Der Gryffindor lächelt dankbar zurück und fühlt sich augenblicklich etwas erleichtert.

Wäre da nur nicht diese eine Sache, die ihm seit der Zugfahrt hierher zu denken gibt...

Während Professor MacGonagall dazu übergegangen ist, den Neuen das Auswahlverfahren mit dem sprechenden Hut zu erklären, wandert Harrys Blick erneut zum Tisch der Slytherins, oder genauer gesagt zu einer Person, die an selbigem sitzt.

_'Wieso bist du nach allem was du getan hast, immer noch hier? Und warum verhältst du dich so ...merkwürdig?'_

Draco Malfoy, der bis vor kurzem desinteressiert sein Essen untersucht hat blickt auf als er bemerkt, dass er angestarrt wird und entgegnet dem misstrauischen Blick seines Beobachters ein kaltes, berechnendes Lächeln.

_Puh. Wieder mal so ein einführendes Kapitel fertig...Na ja, ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu schlecht ausgefallen und unglaubwürdig. Im nächsten gibt es wieder mehr Interaktion bzw. Kommunikation ;) Das hier sollte den weiteren Verlauf etwas erklären... Egal, wenn es euch gefallen hat dann R & R Würd mich interessieren, was ihr so denkt. ;)_ _Danke fürs dranbleiben._ **  
**

**MadHunter**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour.**_

_Sooo, ich bin wieder da! Ging flott, hä? Tja ich muss Abbitte leisten,da ich verpennt habe LiaLeen zu gratulieren,also hiermit: **Happy B-Day nachträglich** *Kotau* und ich hoffe du kriegst bald nen PC in die Finger ;) Und Danke für die Review **LiaLeen**. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt auch weiter am Ball Leute,bei 440 mehr oder weniger beabsichtigten Zugriffen, fühle ich mich fast genötigt weiterzumachen X) Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, jetzt zum nächsten Akt.._

_**Viel Spaß**_

Als die „Erstklässler" den verschiedenen Häusern zugeteilt worden sind und somit das offizielle Abendessen vorüber ist, machen sich Harry und seine Freunde auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, vorbei an der Traube aufgeregter Neuankömmlinge. Der Schwarzhaarige kommt nicht umhin, sich an sein erstes Schuljahr zu erinnern und wie neu und spannend es für ihn selbst war durch diese Korridore zu schreiten.

Damals, als die wahre Bedrohung, die von Lord Voldemort ausging, ihm noch verborgen war und Harry sich nicht bewusst war wie sehr dieser Mann, nein, _dieses Monster_, ihn und die Leben seiner Freunde beeinflussen würde. Für einen kurzen Augenblick spürt er einen brennenden Schmerz an der Stelle, an der der dunkle Lord ihm seine Narbe beigebracht hat und vor seinem inneren Auge sieht er die Bilder seiner glücklichen Eltern, Arm in Arm. Sirius, welcher ihn umarmt und ihm eine Zukunft als Familie verspricht. Dumbledore, der ihm zuzwinkert und einen Schokofrosch vor die Nase hält. Sie alle haben _ihr _Leben gegeben, damit _er _wenigstensdie Chance bekommt Voldemort zu vernichten. Und steht er hier, in einem der Korridore von Hogwarts, zusammen mit seinen eigenen Freunden, welche er nicht davon abbringen konnte das Weite zu suchen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Schmunzelnd schüttelt er den Kopf. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen sollten einen Sieg heimzufahren, würden sie Voldemort wenigstens die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens bereiten.

Harry atmet etwas erleichtert auf als er bemerkt, dass seinen Freunden seine geistige Abwesenheit nicht aufgefallen ist. Vielmehr sind die beiden nun in ihr eigenes angeregtes Gespräch vertieft.

„Ich fass es immer noch nicht! Er hat endlich was er die ganze Zeit wollte! Jetzt kann er mir das Leben noch viel öfter zur Hölle machen!" ruft Ron aufgeregt und wirft empört die Hände in die Luft.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so theatralisch! Er hat es auf uns alle abgesehen! Mich foppt indem er mich niemals aufruft und mich als 'wandelndes Lexikon' bezeichnet."

„Pfft, als ob _das _eine Beleidigung für dich wäre... Uns zieht Snape immer eins mit den Büchern über! Und da war ja noch was...ach ja, genau: Er hat Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen!"

„PSSST!" geben Harry und Hermine unisono von sich und schauen ich nervös um. Glücklicherweise hat sich die Menge von jungen Magiern gelichtet und die meisten haben bereits die Stufen, die in die höheren Etagen führen betreten.

„Spinnst du?! Willst du das hier Panik ausbricht! Nicht mal die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee wissen davon!" zischt der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund an.

„Und außerdem wissen wir wieso er es getan hat: Um Draco Malfoys Leben zu schützen. Davon mal abgesehen, steht der Mann auf unserer Seite", fügt Hermine beschwichtigend hinzu.

„Ich bitte dich, jetzt wo Dumbledore tot ist, hat er doch keinen Grund mehr sich auf unsere Seite zu stellen! Es gibt niemandem mehr dem er beweisen muss, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat. Was glaubst du wohl, wen er als nächstes umbringt, hmm?" fragt der Rothaarige trotzig aber etwas leiser als zuvor.

„Ron! Schuldgefühle verschwinden nicht einfach so, besonders wenn man am Tod von jemandem mitschuld ist...", entgegnet das braunhaarige Mädchen.

„Da hast du womöglich recht, aber das alles nur um _Malfoy_ zu retten?" Ron verzieht beim Namen des Jungen angewidert die Nase.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich das zu verstehen, aber sieh es mal so: Draco ist sein Patensohn. Auch wenn wir hier von Snape reden, nicht mal er will, dass jemand stirbt, der eigentlich nicht abgrundtief böse ist. Und das auch noch vor seinen Augen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Sirius genau dasselbe für mich getan hätte..." sagt Harry wehmütig als seine Gedanken zu seinem Patenonkel schweifen.

„Harry...-"

„Ich weiß, dass er nicht perfekt ist, aber wir brauchen jetzt jeden Verbündeten, den wir kriegen können."

„Er hat recht, Ron, also hör auf dich zu beschweren", pflichtet Hermine seufzend bei.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Tut mir leid. Trotzdem bin ich nicht Feuer und Flamme dafür, dass _er_ der neue stellvertretende Schulleiter ist. Geschweige denn der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", erwidert der Weasley-Spross resignierend.

„Musst du auch nicht. Aber wir halten wenigstens noch dieses Jahr durch, stimmt's? Und jetzt kommt, die anderen sind schon alle in den Gemeinschaftsräumen", lächelt Hermine und zieht Ron am Ärmel mit sich, welcher ihr etwas verlegen, die Treppe hinauf folgt.

„Kommst du, Harry?" fragt die Braunhaarige.

„Was? Äh ja, gleich, ich glaube ich habe eben im Saal meinen Zauberstab liegen gelassen. Geht doch schon mal vor, ich bin gleich da."

„Typisch. Aber beeil dich..."

Lächelnd sieht Harry den beiden nach als sie die Stufen empor steigen. Er macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und geht mit großen Schritten in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen sind.

_'Nicht nötig, dass ich gleich am ersten Tag beim Rumtreiben erwischt werde. Womöglich noch von Snape persönlich.'_

Gerade als die große Tür zum Festsaal wieder in sein Sichtfeld tritt und er kurz davor ist selbige zu durchqueren, hört er ein leises Keuchen, gefolgt vom Lachen mehrerer Jugendlicher.

_'Was ist denn da los? Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, diese Lache...'_

Mit einer unheilvollen Vorahnung drückt sich Harry an die Wand und schielt in den nächsten dunklen Gang. Der Richtung aus der die Geräusche kommen.

Dort, unter einer der Treppen, die in die Schulräume im führen, hat sich eine kleine Gruppe aus drei Leuten eingefunden, die um irgendetwas herum stehen.

Der Teenager kneift angestrengt die Augen zusammen um etwas im Halbdunkel des mit Fackeln beleuchteten Bereiches zu erkennen, als eine der Gestalten das Wort ergreift.

„Tja, da siehst du mal was Verräter und deren Abkömmlinge bekommen, Draco..." lacht eine der Personen und jetzt, als dieser Hüne sich ein wenig zur Seite dreht, kann Harry endlich erkennen was sich hier abspielt.

Draco Malfoy lehnt stehend, aber etwas zusammen gekrümmt an der Seite des Stufenwerks und hält sich mit schmerzhaft verzerrter Miene die Seite. Der Blonde ist eingekreist von den drei Leuten, die Harry nun als Crabbe, Goyle und allem Anschein nach auch Pansy Parkinson identifizieren kann.

_'Moment mal, das sind doch Malfoys Freunde...Wieso nehmen die ihn so in die Mangel?'_

Gebannt und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend starrt Harry auf die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielt.

_Muahaha, bin ich fies oder bin ich fies, einfach so hie aufzuhören? ;) Keine Sorge, ich bin schon am nächsten Kapitel dran, wollte nur so schnell es geht wieder uploaden. Außerdem muss etwas Action her, finde ich! Tja, sieht so aus als ob einer eins auf's Maul kriegt, aber bei R18 darf das ja passieren X) Ich hoffe euch hat es soweit gefallen, das Ganze ist mir eher spontan eingefallen, also wundert euch nicht wenn es Ausdrucks-Technisch etwas unausgepfeilt ist! Hab euch trotzdem lieb, liebe Leser, hihi._

**_Yours sincerely, _**

**_MadHunter_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour.**_

_Wie versprochen geht's rasch weiter. Hab nebenher noch Hellsing geschaut, aber ich denke es wird nicht allzu blutig, was die FF angeht. X) Wer mich kennt weiß, dass ich sowas andersartig auslebe,hehe. Meine multiplen Persönlichkeiten geben mir da bestimmt recht, stimmts? ;))_

_Asmodeus2:"A-Absolut. Bitte, wir wollen k-keinen Ärger.."_

_Asmodeus3:"Hey, zieh uns da nicht mit rei-AU!" _

_Sooo, weiter geht's..Viel Spaß ;D_

* * *

Wie gebannt und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend starrt Harry auf die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielt.

Allem Anschein nach wird Draco in die Mangel genommen, von seinen ehemaligen „Freunden", wenn man sie überhaupt so nennen kann.

Der Blonde schnappt nach Luft und hält sich mit schmerzhaft verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck die Bauchgegend während seine Häscher für ihn nur verachtungsvolle Blicke erübrigen können.

Harry beschließt vorerst aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten, wie sich die ganze Situation entwickelt bevor er, wenn überhaupt, eingreift.

_'Schließlich ist das da Malfoy. Der wird sicher wieder etwas angestellt haben, was die Abreibung rechtfertigt...Außerdem hat er mir die Nase gebrochen...'_

„Tze, 'Abkömmlinge'? Dass du überhaupt ein Wort kennst, das mehr als zwei Silben hat und nichts Essbares ist überrascht mich..." lacht der blonde Slytherin wagemutig.

_'Spinnst du, Draco?!'_ denkt sich Harry, überrascht von dessen scheinbarer Lebensmüdigkeit.

„Spinnst du, Draco?!" entgegnet Crabbe entrüstet. „Du hast wohl immer noch nicht genug, was?"

„Abkömmlinge _sind_ doch eigentlich essbar", meint Harry Goyle gesagt haben zu hören.

Niemand schenkt dem jedoch weitere Beachtung, da just in dem Augenblick Draco, als er versucht sich aufzurichten, von Crabbes Faust im Gesicht getroffen wird. Die Augen des Potter-Sprößlings weiten sich vor Entsetzen, als sein Erzrivale zu Boden geht und er sich mit einer Hand das schmerzende Gesicht hält.

Pansy, die bis jetzt nur amüsiert zugesehen hat, macht einige Schritte auf den Verletzten Jungen zu und beugt sich leicht zu ihm herunter.

„Oooh, armer Draco...Weißt du, du könntest diesem ganzen Elend entgehen, indem du tust, was wir dir gesagt haben", zwitschert die Slytherin mit aufgesetzter Unschuldsmine.

Malfoy, der vermutlich versucht sich den heftigen Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen, lacht nur trocken.

„Könnte euch so passen, du _Miststück_", spuckt der Blonde voller Hass in seiner Stimme.

Langsam richtet sich das Mädchen wieder auf und dem nach zu urteilen, was Harry beobachten kann, hat Malfoy gerade einen Riesenfehler gemacht.

„Na schön, Draco. Dann werden wir mal dafür sorgen, dass du dich an deine neue Position in der Nahrungskette gewöhnst", antwortet Pansy kalt.

Wie auf's Stichwort tritt das bestehend aus Dracos ehemaligen Bodyguards erneut aus dem Hintergrund hervor.

Das flaue Gefühl in Harrys Magengegend hat sich noch nicht verabschiedet-im Gegenteil.

_'Was soll ich nur tun? Hätte ich meinen Zauberstab könnte ich sie mit Sectumsempra außer Gefecht setzen, aber so...Crabbe und Goyle wiegen doch jeder fast doppelt so viel wie ich.'_

Wütend ballt der Gryffindr seine Hände zu Fäusten, während seine Gedanken mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit rasend nach einer Lösung suchen.

_'Dra-Malfoy scheint seinen Zauberstab auch nicht zur Hand zu haben, sonst hätte er schon längst was unternommen...'_

Vorhin im Gespräch mit seinen Freunden hat er noch behauptet Sirius würde alles tun um Harry zu beschützen. Und wenn es jemanden gibt, vom dem er mit Stolz sagen kann, dass er ihm nacheifert, dann ist das doch wohl Sirius Black! Und da Harry auch beobachten musste wie sein anderes großes Idol gestorben ist, weiß er, dass der verletze Slytherin, der nun am Boden liegt und versucht sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen, womöglich doch so etwas wie Anstand oder Mitgefühl besitzt.

Die beiden Gorillas kommen Draco immer näher, welcher nun offenbar den Widerstand aufgegeben hat und teilnahmslos auf den Boden starrt.

Er muss einfach etwas unternehmen, egal was.

_'Kein Lehrer in Sicht. Bin mal wieder auf mich allein gestellt...Ach, verdammt, also gut.'_

Tief durchatmend tritt Harry aus seinem Versteck und geht einige Schritte auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

Niemand scheint von seiner Anwesenheit Notiz zu nehmen, und so nutzt er die Gelegenheit seinen Rücken durchzustrecken und sich ein klein wenig größer zu machen. Wenn er schon untergeht, dann will er wenigstens alles ausprobiert haben. Zunehmend verkrampft sich sein Magen und Harry überlegt was er sagen soll bevor er das Erste sagt, was ihm in den Sinn kommt.

„HEY!"

_'Ganz schön kreativ, Harry...'_

Zeitgleich drehen sich abrupt vier Köpfe in seine Richtung. Ihnen allen steht Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben, besonders dem blutenden und geschwollenen von Draco.

„Was macht ihr da?" fragt der Gryffindor mutig, mit dem Hintergedanken im Kopf die drei in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und so von ihrem Opfer abzulenken.

Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy werfen sich gegenseitig verwirrte Blicke zu und Malfoy scheint ihm telepathisch die Frage '_Hast du jetzt völlig deinen Verstand verloren?'_ übermitteln zu wollen, ist aber dennoch sichtlich erleichtert nicht mehr allein zu sein in dieser Situation.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das mal nicht der kleine Potty ist..." bemerkt der Crabbe, der im Vergleich zu Goyle über noch etwas mehr Denkvermögen zu verfügen scheint. Letzterer tut es nun seinem Freund gleich und wendet sich vom Blonden ab, hin zu Harry.

„Nennt mich nicht so, ihr Kretins! Und außerdem habt ihr meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Also nochmal: . . Wieso verprügelt ihr euren 'Boss'?" fragt der Schwarzhaarige und spürt augenblicklich wie er immer mutiger wird.

„Wir sind Kräht-was?" murmelt Goyle, bevor ihm Pansy einen scharfen Schlag mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite versetzt.

„Potty, damit eins klar ist, das hier geht dich gar nichts an. Also verpiss dich sofort, sonst bist du der Nächste, gleich nach diesem kleinen Verräter-Schwein hier!" erwidert Crabbe mit einem kuren Blick über die Schulter zu dem perplexen Draco.

„Er ist auch nicht mehr unser Boss, nur damit du Bescheid weißt. Dieser feige kleine Versager wird nie mehr von jemandem der Boss sein", faucht das dunkelhaarige Mädchen.

Verwirrt blickt Harry zwischen ihr und dem verletzten Slytherin hin und her.

_'Was? Solche Worte aus ihrem Mund? Sind die beiden denn kein Paar?' _Dieses Gerücht hat schon lange die Runde gemacht, was nichts Neues ist, betrachtet man mal die Tatsache wie besessen Pansy von Draco gewesen ist und wie sehr dieser sich in der Anerkennung seiner Mitmenschen sonnt.

So als ob sie diese Frage mitbekommen hat fährt die Jugendliche fort mit ihren Schimpftiraden.

„Hmpf. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich mit dem da in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden würde. Der Name 'Malfoy' ist jetzt nur noch so viel wert wie der Name jedes x-beliebigen Schlammblutes."

„So wie deiner, Potty",fügt Goyle hinzu und die drei fangen an hämisch zu lachen.

„Ach ja? Und was ist mit euch? Euch kennt doch kein Schwein und ihr werdet als unbekannte Loser verrecken!" brüllt der Gryffindor erzürnt. Nicht nur, dass er es solche Leute satt, die andere wegen derartiger Kleinigkeiten misshandeln. Nein, sowas kennt er schon zu genüge. Dieses schreckliche Wort „Schlammblut", sowie die Verachtung, die mit ihm einhergeht machen ihn immer wieder mehr als krank. Gut, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei hat,wer weiß welcher Spruch ihm über die Lippen gekommen wäre...

Harry sieht sich entgeisterten Gesichtern gegenüber. Selbst Draco, den der offenkundige Hass seiner Mitschüler mitgenommen hat, steht der Mund offen.

_'Ähm..hab mich wohl im Ton vergriffen...'_

„Na warte, Potter..." zischt Crabbe leise und geht rot vor Wut auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Unterdessen wirft der nervöse Harry einen kurzen Blick zu Malfoy, in der Hoffnung, dieser versteht den Hinweis und nutzt die Ablenkung um sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Dem ersten Schlag kann ins Gesicht kann er durch Wegducken entgehen, so auch dem Zweiten.

Etwas wofür er seiner Vergangenheit mit Dudley dankbar ist, sind solche Situationen.

Im nächsten Moment gerät Harry jedoch ins Straucheln und Crabbe kann einen Treffer in seiner Magengegend landen, ehe er den Gryffindor unsanft zu Boden wirft.

Verzweifelt versucht der Teenager wieder Luft in seine Lungen zu kriegen, aber der Schmerz ist einfach zu groß und seine Augen beginnen schon zu Tränen. Gut, dass er vorhin nicht viel gegessen hat, ansonsten müsste er sich jetzt bestimmt übergeben. Ehe sich der Potter-Spross aber weitere Gedanken dazu machen kann, holt sein Angreifer noch einmal aus und tritt ihm dieses Mal vors Schienbein, was Harry zum aufheulen bringt. Der Schmerz ist unbeschreiblich, aber glücklicherweise hat dir die Beine in eine Art Schutzhaltung eingezogen um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

„Noch einen auf den Weg, Potty", lacht Crabbe als er wieder zu einem Tritt ausholt.

„STUPOR!"

In der nächsten Sekunde nimmt Harry wahr wie der Slytherin nach hinten geschleudert wird und mit dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden des Korridors aufschlägt, wo er regungslos liegen bleibt.

Währenddessen versucht Harry sich immer noch unter Schmerzen auf den Bauch zu rollen um dann auf allen Vieren langsam aufzustehen.

Der Potter-Sprößling setzt sich seine Brille auf die Nase, welche ihm bei dem Kampf runtergefallen, aber heil geblieben ist und dreht seinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der die roten Funken gekommen sind.

„_Mister Potter_, haben Sie eine Art Gespür dafür, sich immer wieder erneut in Schwierigkeiten zu begeben aus denen Dritte sie befreien müssen? Und dabei auch noch unzählige Regeln zu brechen?" sagt der Mann mit überheblichem Unterton.

Erleichtert atmet der Gryffindor aus, als er erkennt wer sein Retter ist.

Sein neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hat ihm ein weiteres Mal aus der Klemme geholfen.

„_Was _genau geht hier vor? Mister Goyle?" fragt Snape ruhig, doch sein Tonfall lässt keinen der Anwesenden daran zweifeln, dass der Mann innerlich vor Wut kocht.

_'Würde auch erklären warum er _Stupor _eingesetzt als mich dieser Gorilla verprügelt hat...'_

„Ähm,...äh..W-wir haben uns nur m-mit Potter u-und-", stottert der Slytherin nervös ehe er unterbrochen wird.

„Diese Unterredung sollte in meinem Büro geführt, vielleicht könnten Sie sich bis dahin sammeln, Mister Goyle, und sich aus Ihrer Schockstarre befreien. Ach, Apropos...ENERVATE!"

Erneut fliegen Funken aus seinem Zauberstab als der schwarzhaarige Lehrer ihn auf den bewusstlosen Crabbe richtet. Dieser richtet sich nach einigen Augenblicken langsam und verwirrt wieder auf, bevor er überhaupt erst begreift, was geschehen ist und er entsetzt den älteren Magier anstarrt.

„Wa..Was ist los?" murmelt der Schüler etwas benebelt.

„Ms Pansy, Mr Goyle und … Mr Cabbe: Mitkommen. _Sofort_",zischt Snape gereizt und den Angesprochenen fährt sichtlich ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken herunter ehe sie tun wie geheißen.

„Was Sie betrifft, Mr Potter und Mr Malfoy...Sie melden sich unverzüglich bei Madam Pomfrey. Und Mr Potter..."

„J-ja, Sir?" fragt der Teenager zaghaft als er aufsteht.

Ungeschickt fängt er einen Gegenstand, dem Snape ihm zuwirft.

_'Ein Zauberstab..Mein Zauberstab...'_

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie es anscheinend nicht für nötig befinden, gewissenhaft und behutsam mit Ihrem Eigentum umzugehen." gibt der Mann von sich und verschwindet auch gleich mit drei aufgeregten Slytherins im Schlepptau in einem der Gänge.

Fassungslos wandert Harrys Blick von seinem Zauberstab zu Draco, welcher ihn lediglich anstarrt.

„Selber schuld, Potter",sagt der Blonde und zuckt mit den Schultern.

* * *

_OMG,Fertig, Puuuh!Jetzt isses 2.20in der Nacht (Asm2+3: ZzzzZzzzZ...-A:Aufwachen!He, danke für die Hilfe, ihr Flaschen!)_

_Na ja, nicht so toll was die Kampfszene angeht aber hey,Snape ist wieder da! _

_Tja, ich hoffe es gefällt, besonders , und ich kann bald wieder uploaden. ;) Vllt. Review? _

_Man liest sich mal wieder _

_P. Kap.Überschriften sind von Songs, die mir _

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_MadHunter_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour.**

_LiaLeen, sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat hochzuladen, aber ich hoffe es hat sich dennoch gelohnt. ;) Es ist auch ein wenig länger geworden als die anderen Kappis. Viel Spaß._

* * *

„Hör auf mir an den Arsch zu grabschen, Potter!"

„Oh bitte, als ob es bei dir groß was gäbe, dass es wert wäre begrabscht zu werden!"

_'Obwohl...nein nein nein! Weg, ihr komischen Gedanken!'_

„Wie war das, du kleiner -"

Weiter kommt Draco mit seinen Tiraden nicht, der sich wegen der brutalen Misshandlungen seiner Mitschüler von Harry stützen lassen muss, als sie im Krankenflügel ankommen und eine besorgte Madame Pomfrey die Tür aufreißt und ihnen entgegenkommt.

„Da seid ihr ja! Severus hat mir bereits erzählt was passiert ist", sagt sie in ruhigen Ton.

_'Wow, hab vergessen, wie schnell so was hier die Runde macht...'_ denkt sich Harry seinen Teil.

„Nun kommt schon rein", fordert die Frau sie auf.

Der Gryffindor, der einen Arm um Malfoys schlanke Taille gelegt hat, welcher im Gegenzug nur widerwillig seinen eigenen Arm um Harrys Hals hat, betritt das Krankenzimmer.

Während die Krankenschwester die Türe hinter den beiden schließt, gehen die beiden schnurstracks auf das Krankenbett zu, das ihnen am nächsten ist, worauf Harry behutsam Dracos lädierten Körper bettet, ehe er sich selbst auf das Bett gegenüber setzt. Erleichtert atmet der Schwarzhaarige auf. Nicht nur, dass sich Malfoy auf dem ganzen Weg in den Krankenflügel am laufenden Band beschwert hat, nachdem er unter heftigem Protest zugelassen hat vom Gryffindor gestützt zu werden. Immer als er zu dem Gesicht des Blonden neben ihm herüber gelinst hat, auf dem sich nun langsam ein Veilchen abzeichnet, ist in ihm eine unerklärliche Wut darüber aufgekommen, wie man ihm ausgerechnet ins Gesicht schlagen konnte...

„Na Potter? Gefällt dir mich so zu sehen wette ich..." sagt der Blonde bitte, während er sich in das große Kissen hinter ihm lehnt und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck die langen Beine auf das Bett hievt.

Harry, der angefangen hat sich das verletzte Schienbein zu reiben, blickt auf.

„Nicht jeder findet Gefallen daran, andere leiden zu sehen, Draco", kommt es verächtlich zurück.

Als Antwort erhält der Schwarzhaarige ein amüsiertes Kichern.

„Hach, typisch, der heilige St. Potter...Kann keiner Fliege was zu leide tun..." seufzt Malfoy als er den Kopf in den Nacken legt und für einen Augenblick die Augen schließt.

„Wirst du wohl endlich aufhören mich so zu nennen? Und überhaupt, was hatte das vorhin zu bedeuten? Wieso haben dich deine _'Freunde'_ verdroschen?" fragt der Potter-Spross genervt. Er will endlich wissen, wieso er selbst Prügel beziehen musste, nur um Malfoy zu schützen.

Dieser wiederum öffnet seine grauen Augen bei dieser Frage abrupt und blickt seinen Mitschüler ernst an.

„Erstens: Nein, _St. Potter_, nicht in diesem Leben. Zweitens: Ich wurde nicht einfach 'verdroschen' wie ein gewisser jemand, der sich nicht einmal gewehrt hat..."

Beschämt und in seinem männlichen Stolz verletzt blickt Harry zur Seite. Er konnte zwar ausweichen, aber keinen einzigen Schlag landen.

„Und zu guter Letzt: Das geht dich nichts an, Potter. Sehen diese Armleuchter für dich aus als bräuchten sie einen Grund auf jemanden loszugehen?" fragt der Slytherin verächtlich und geht dazu über seine Fingernägel zu inspizieren.

Perplex, darüber wie abfällig über seine ehemalige Gang spricht, beobachtet der Gryffindor schweigend sein Gegenüber, ehe er beschließt sich behutsam an das Thema ranzutasten.

„Draco...Was Pansy gesagt hat über...dich und...deinen Vater, von wegen...Verrat... Was hat es damit eigentlich auf sich?" fragt er leise.

Zwar ist Harry bewusst, dass die Eltern der drei anderen Slytherins ebenfalls Todesser sind, welche im Gegensatz zu Lucius Malfoy noch nicht gefangen genommen werden konnten, anhand Mangels an Beweisen. Aber was ist, wenn Lucius in Gefangenschaft gefoltert wird, um die Namen seiner Todesser-Freunde preiszugeben? Und diese sich nun mittels ihres Nachwuchses rächen?

Außerdem wäre da ja noch die Tatsache, dass Draco gezögert hat, als er in Gegenwart von Voldemorts Gehilfen Dumbledore selbst den Todesstoß versetzen sollte. Snape ist hier zwar für ihn eingesprungen, aber das Vertrauen, das die Anderen-und vermutlich auch der dunkle Lord selbst- in den Jungen gesetzt haben müssen ist wohl erschüttert.

Verdammt, sogar Harry selbst war überrascht, darüber, dass der Blonde mit seinem Gewissen haderte. Niemals wird er den Anblick von Draco vergessen, aus seinem stillen Versteck vergessen. Unter anderem auch aus dem Grund, dass sich so viele Emotionen gleichzeitig auf dessen Gesicht abzeichneten, wo sich der Malfoy-Spross, doch sonst nach außen hin immer so unterkühlt präsentiert: Angst. Schuldgefühle. Wut. Verzweiflung. Traurigkeit...

_'Alles, was ich empfand, als ich Sirius rächen wollte... Sirius...'_

Der Gryffindor betrachtet beklommen seinen Gesprächspartner, der mit den Worten kämpft. Dracos Augen sind leer und er öffnet und schließt einige Male den Mund, ohne, dass eine plausible Antwort selbigen verlässt.

Hilflos ballt der Slytherin die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Das spielt keine Rolle..." entgegnet er ihm lediglich und senkt den Blick um zu signalisieren, dass dieses Gesprächsthema für ihn gestorben ist. „Außerdem geht dich das nichts an."

Leise seufzend setzt sich Harry in den Schneidersitz und denkt darüber nach, wie er Malfoy, möglichst sensibel einige Informationen entlocken könnte.

„Hör mal...Draco..." fängt er an und versucht den Anderen, dazu zu bringen ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Doch noch bevor er etwas hinzufügen kann zucken die beiden Schüler erschrocken zusammen, als Madame Pomfrey voller Elan aus dem Nebenzimmer zurückkehrt, das Tablett in ihren Händen beladen mit medizinischen Utensilien, sowie Verbänden und Salben.

„Na dann, die jungen Herren, bitte machen sie verletzten Körperstellen frei", fordert die Hexe in strengen Tonfall,der keine Widerrede zulässt.

'_Wie jedes Mal. Immer wenn ich kurz davor bin, ihm etwas aus der Nase zu ziehen...' _denkt Harry enttäuscht und ist überrascht sich mit diesem Gedanken selbst.

Ohne zu zögern macht der Schwarzhaarige sein rechtes Schienbein frei, auf dem sich langsam ein hässlicher violetter Bluterguss bemerkbar macht.

Ein Blick hinüber zu seinem Mitschüler verrät ihm, dass es Draco mit viel Mühe geschafft hat seinen schwarzen Pullover hochzukrempeln und seinen Oberkörper zu entblößen.

_'Was?! Wann bitteschön hat Malfoy es geschafft sich Bauchmuskeln zuzulegen? Tze, bestimmt gibt es auch dafür einen Zauber. Vielleicht frag ich bei Gelegenheit mal Remus...'_

Wenig beeindruckt platziert Madame Pomfrey das Tablett auf ein Tischchen neben den Betten und wendet sich zuerst dem Blonden zu, dessen Verletzungen schwerer zu sein scheinen.

Nach gründlichem Abtasten der Verletzungen, wobei der Patient fortwährend mit bösen Blicken sein Missfallen äußert, beginnt die Frau ein scharf riechende Salbe auf Dracos verletztem Torso und seinem Gesicht zu verreiben, ehe sie dazu übergeht ihm behutsam einen Verband um die Brust zu anzulegen.

Malfoy, der wie es scheint aus seiner Apathie herausgefunden hat grinst den Gryffindor an.

„Na, gefällt dir was du siehst, Potter?" stichelt er, die elegante Braue hochgezogen.

_'Unh! Schon wieder dieses Thema...Kann er es nicht gut sein lassen?'_ denkt der Potter-Spross, läuft aber trotzdem rot an, da er beim Anstarren erwischt worden ist.

„Träum weiter. Ich hab genau dasselbe wie du..." antwortet er leise und blickt in die andere Richtung.

„Hm. Möglich. Wenn auch in kleinerer Ausführung..." erwidert der Slytherin unverschämt und ergötzt sich an seinem empörten und sprachlosen Gegenüber.

Hätte sich die Schulkrankenschwester nicht geräuspert und die beiden so an ihre Anwesenheit erinnert, hätte Harry sofort zum verbalen Gegenschlag ausgeholt.

So aber beschließt er es dabei zu belassen, und lässt sich stattdessen schweigend von Madame Pomfrey behandeln, auf die selbe Weise wie zuvor sein Rivale.

„Wenn die Herren derartige Gespräche auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben könnten, wäre ich Ihnen äußerst dankbar", sagt die ältere Dame, kann sich selbst jedoch ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

_'Na toll...Was sie jetzt wohl von mir denken muss. Danke, Malfoy!'_

Nachdem die Krankenschwester ihre Erstversorgung der Verletzten beendet hat, steht sie auf und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften.

„Die Salbe, mit der ich Sie beide eingerieben, ist äußerst effektiv aber auch schonend, was die Heilung betrifft. Außerdem gibt es keine Nebenwirkungen, wenn Sie nicht gerade aus heiterem Himmel beschließen sollten Sie zu essen", sagt sie lächelnd, ehe sie die Teenager mit einem nachdenklichen Blick mustert.

„Allerdings ist mit den Prellungen, die Sie beide erlitten haben, an Quidditch nicht zu denken. Zumindest für die nächsten drei bis vier Wochen nicht."

Entsetzte Blicke und offene Münder sind die Antwort auf ihre Aufforderung.

„Aber ich bin der _Kapitän_ meines Teams!" protestiert Harry.

„Und ich auch!" pflichtet sein Widersacher bei.

Leicht genervt denkt Madame Pomfrey an ihre Vergangenheit als Schulkrankenschwester zurück. Immer wenn es um Quidditsch ging, waren die Schüler bereit Kopf und Kragen zu riskieren. Dies traf, wenn sie sie sich recht erinnerte, besonders auf zwei ehemalige Schüler zu. James Potter und Lucius Malfoy. Diese beiden verstanden keinen Spaß wenn es um Quidditsch ging. Und nun sitzen ironischerweise deren Söhne vor ihr und versuchen mit ihr zu verhandeln.

„Keine Widerrede, sonst muss ich mich an die Schulleitung wenden", mahnt die Schulkrankenschwester. „Außerdem, ist das nur zu Ihrem Besten. Ihre Prellungen benötigen Zeit zu genesen und bis Sie wieder vollkommen fit sind, belasten Sie Ihren Körper anders als gewöhnlicherweise. Das wirkt sich auch auf Ihren Gleichgewichts-Sinn aus. Wenn Sie also auf die Besen steigen, bevor die Verletzungen verheilt sind..."

Die Hexe lässt die möglichen Konsequenzen offen, ist aber zufrieden, als beide Schüler den Kopf senken und sich ihr nicht widersetzen.

Milde gestimmt lächelt die ältere Frau, als sie Ihre Kitteltaschen durchstöbert und zwei Schokofrösche findet, von denen sie den beiden Teenagern jeweils einen in die Hand drückt.

„Außerdem sind es ja nur wenige Wochen. Und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Sie beide mich überraschen und schneller genesen als angenommen."

* * *

_So. Das wär's hier erstmal. Wie findet ihr es? Ich entschuldige mich für medizinisch inkorrekte Annahmen bei den Experten. ;) *Schokofrösche hinstell* _

_Auf bald._


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour.**

_Ich weiß ja, dass ihr regelmäßige Uploads schätzt und bis ich am Donnerstag wieder in die alte Jauchegrube genannt Schulleben hinabsteigen muss, versuche ich noch so viel möglich hochzuladen.;D_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich meinen Reviewschreibern danken, LiaLeen, Lizzy-90 und Fortuna!_

_Auch Danke an alle meine Favos, insgesamt 39! Und den beinahe 800Zugriffen, nicht schlecht Leute! ;)_

_Der Titel: For Reasons(Un)known-The meiner Lieblingssongs. ;)_

_Viel Spaß._

* * *

_Während Harry stumm seinen Gedanken nachhängt, wie die Gryffindors nun wohl ohne ihn den Quidditsch-Pokal für ihr Haus heimfahren können -ja, in diesem Punkt ist er ein Egomane - und wie er das so schonend wie möglich seinem besten Freund und Team-Kollegen Ron beibringen sollte, plagen Draco scheinbar ganz andere Sorgen.  
Dieser sitzt, wie sein Leidensgenosse, immer noch im Krankenzimmer auf dem Bett und dreht und wendet ratlos den Schokofrosch in seiner Hand., anstatt ihm wie sonst gleich den Kopf abzubeißen._

Madame Pomfrey hat die beiden mit unmissverständlichen Instruktionen alleine gelassen, da sie gezwungen ist noch einen Bericht für ihre Schulakten zu verfassen.  
Ihre Anweisungen sind, dass Harry, der leichter verletzte von ihnen, für die Nacht ins Quartier der Gryffindors zurückkehren darf, während Draco, um mögliche innere Verletzungen vollkommen ausschließen zu können, die Nacht zur Beobachtung noch da bleiben muss.  
Außerdem sollten die zwei Teenager erst die Ankunft der Schulleiterin abwarten, die noch mit ihnen über diesen Vorfall sprechen möchte.

Nachdem die Schulkrankenschwester gegangen ist, hat sich ein betretenes Schweigen im Raum ausgebreitet. Obwohl sie beide ja die eigentlich die Opfer diese Übergriffes waren und ihren Angreifern keinen Schaden zugefügt haben, ist ihnen nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken mit Professor MacGonagall ein „ernstes Wörtchen" reden zu müssen, was besonders auf Draco zutrifft.  
Dieser hatte nie viel übrig für die strenge Lehrerin, zumal sie ja auch die ehemalige Hauslehrerin des Feindes ist.  
Harry macht sich wiederum weniger Sorgen. Schließlich hat die Frau mehrfach bewiesen, dass sie ihr Möglichstes tut um für das Wohlergehen ihrer Schüler und Kollegen zu sorgen. Dass sie seinerzeit ebenfalls eine von Dumbledores größten Unterstützern war, kreidet er ihr auch positiv an.  
Dennoch kann MacGonagall ziemlich angsteinflößend sein, und das ist sogar der-Junge-der-lebt bereit zuzugeben.

Seufzend lässt der Schwarzhaarige, die Beine vom Bett herunterbaumeln und stützt sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze ab. Sein Blick fällt wieder einmal auf Malfoy, der sich in den letzten Minuten auffallend still verhalten hat.  
Normalerweise wäre in so einem Fall bereits Lucius Malfoy hereingeplatzt und hätte Hogwarts ein weiteres Mal verflucht, aber das ist dieses Mal eher unwahrscheinlich.  
'Auch sonst verhält er sich merkwürdig', denkt Harry. Noch einige Minuten zuvor hat er sich darüber amüsiert, dass er den Gryffindor vor Madame Pomfrey in Verlegenheit gebracht.  
'Aber wenn wir allein sind, verhält er sich mir gegenüber anders...'

„Harry?" kommt es plötzlich leise von dem Blonden.  
Der Angesprochene fällt vor Überraschung beinahe nach hinten über, fängt sich aber rechtzeitig.  
'Da, schon wieder! Wieso nennt er mich nicht mehr 'Potter'?'  
Mittlerweile scheint auch der Malfoy-Spross selbst seinen Fehler begriffen zu haben und er blickt schnell zur Seite ehe er weiterspricht.  
„Potter, denk jetzt nicht, dass ich es nötig gehabt hätte oder wir jetzt plötzlich Freunde wären, aber...Was...Ich meine wieso hast du mich...mir vorhin geholfen? Du hattest ja nicht mal deinen eigenen Zauberstab dabei..." fragt Draco verständnislos.  
Harry, den die Neugier seines Rivalen etwas stutzig macht, überlegt, was er dem entgegnen soll. Schlussendlich beschließt er ehrlich zu sein, um den Slytherin nicht noch weiter zu irritieren, wo dieser doch scheinbar bereits mit genügend Verlogenheit in seinem Umfeld zu kämpfen hat.  
„Na ja...vermutlich, aus dem selben Grund, aus dem du Dumbledore nicht einfach töten konntest...weil es falsch gewesen wäre, anders zu handeln", sagt der Schwarzhaarige schließlich.  
Entsetzt sieht der Blonde sein Gegenüber an, die silbernen Augen weit aufgerissen. Das ist ihm neu.  
„D-Du warst da? Im Astronomie-Turm...als..", stottert er überrumpelt.  
„Ja, das war ich. Ich hatte mich versteckt. Und ich konnte alles sehen. Draco...ich weiß, es war nicht deine Schuld war, dass er gestorben ist. Dass man dich gezwungen hat, zu-"  
„Nein, nichts weißt du!" unterbricht Malfoy ihn gereizt. „Du hast doch nie eine Ahnung, was wirklich los ist."  
Für einen Moment macht der plötzliche Stimmungswandel seines Mitschülers Harry sprachlos.

Doch noch bevor er genauer nachfragen kann, wird die Tür zum Krankenzimmer geöffnet und herein tritt Professor MacGonagall, dicht gefolgt von Professor Snape, dessen Umhang flattert als er die Türe schließt.

Ruckartig setzen sich beide Jungs auf, als die Schulleiterin vor ihren Betten stehen bleibt und besorgt auf sie herunter schaut. Snape stellt sich mit verschränkten Armen neben sie und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Professor Snape hat mir erzählt, was Ihnen leider widerfahren ist. Ich hoffe doch, Ihre Verletzungen sind nicht schwerwiegend?"  
Zwei Köpfe nicken stumm zur Bestätigung, dass dem nicht so ist.  
„Gut. Dennoch habe ich leider schlechte Nachrichten für Sie", sagt die Lehrerin und wendet sich damit dem Blonden zu.  
„Mit den bereits erhobenen Sicherheitsstandards zum Wohl der Schüler, wird es leider nicht möglich sein Ihre Angreifer unverzüglich des Schulgeländes zu verweisen, zumindest nicht in den nächsten Wochen."  
Draco lässt sich zwar das Unbehagen nicht anmerken, aber Harry hört ihn schlucken. Er selbst ist nicht minder schockiert über die Nachricht.  
„Nichtsdestotrotz sind wir darauf bedacht, dass es nicht erneut zu so einem Zwischenfall kommt. Wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es vorerst das Beste wäre, wenn Sie nicht ständig mit Ihren Mitschülern konfrontiert werden, Mr. Malfoy", erklärt die Hexe.  
Die Schüler wechseln verwirrte Blicke, intervenieren aber nicht, als Snape nun das Wort ergreift.  
„Mister Malfoy, angesichts Ihrer...misslichen Lage, haben wir einstimmig beschlossen, es wäre das Beste für Sie, vorläufig aus dem Schlafsaal der Slytherins auszuziehen und einen Raum im Gryffindor-Haus zu beziehen. Selbstverständlich, steht nur Ihnen dieses Zimmer zur Verfügung und sie können es nach eigenem Ermessen gestalten", erörtert der stellvertretende Direktor sachlich.  
Dieser ist etwas überrascht, meldet aber keinen Widerstand an, zumal er weiß, dass sein eigener Patenonkel sich für seine Sicherheit eingesetzt hat.  
„Was Sie angeht, Mr. Potter, halten wir es für das Beste, Sie verbleiben auch weiterhin im Quartier der Gryffindors. Versuchen Sie aber zumindest, Auseinandersetzungen aus dem Weg zu gehen, auch wenn dies scheinbar nicht Ihrer Natur entspricht. Selbst, wenn Sie in diesem Fall richtig gehandelt haben", sagt der schwarzhaarige Lehrer.  
Verdutzt nach einem derartigen Zugeständnisses von Snape, hält der Junge sich zurück um nicht gleich zu fragen, warum es überhaupt genau zu diesem Angriff auf Draco gekommen ist. Nicht nötig, dass er sein Glück strapaziert, wo er sich wieder halbwegs vernünftig mit dem Mann unterhalten kann, ohne ihm an die Kehle springen zu wollen.  
„Dann hätte sich damit diese Sache vorerst erledigt. Mr. Potter, Sie kehren nun bitte ohne Umwege in Ihren Schlafbereich zurück. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht", wendet sich die Schulleiterin nun erneut an Harry zu.  
Dessen erster Impuls sagt ihm, er solle protestieren, aber MacGonagalls Tonfall lässt wie immer keine Wiederworte zu, also erhebt er sich langsam.  
Gehorsam wünscht er den Anwesenden eine „Gute Nacht", ehe er durch die Tür verschwindet, durch die er eine Stunde zuvor gekommen ist.

Die Lehrer und Draco schauen ihm noch einige Sekunden hinterher, ehe der Blonde erleichtert ausatmet.  
„Glaubst du er hat etwas gemerkt, Draco? Du hast dich doch nicht versprochen, oder?" fragt Professor Snape schließlich. Besorgt sieht nun auch die Schulleiterin den Teenager an.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, Severus. Außerdem merkt Potter doch sonst nie etwas, bevor es schon zu spät ist", antwortet der Slytherin nachdenklich.

* * *

__

Hach, der gute alte Cliffhanger um die Leser bei der Stange zu halten. X)) Keine Sorge, ich weiß bereits wie es weitergeht aber es könnte länger dauern mit den Upload-Phasen Wie gesagt, Schule ab morgen, Seminararbeit etc. X( Aber ich geb mir Mühe ;) Reviews sind mehr als willkommen.  
_Auf bald._

**_MadHunter_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour.**_

_Ich bin wieder da! Auch wenn die Schande schwer auf meinen Schultern ruht, erst jetzt wieder was hochgeladen zu allem nach dem zugegebenermaßen fiesen Cliffhanger. Als kleine Wiedergutmachung, hier ein neues Kappi. (Etwas kürzer als geplant, sorry, aber leider bin ich mit meiner Freizeit stark eingeschränkt.)Hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Spaß+ich enttäusche nicht._

_**Viel Spaß.**_

* * *

Die ersten Schulwochen sind für fast alle wie im Flug vergangen und Halloween rückt immer näher.

Es ist zwar bis jetzt zu keinen weiteren Ausschreitungen von Seiten der Slytherins gekommen, aber dennoch macht Harry sich Sorgen. Nicht um sich selbst. Das hat er - zum Missfallen seiner Freunde - nie getan.

Viel mehr fragt er sich ob etwas viel Schlimmeres im Begriff ist zu geschehen.

_'Schon wieder dieses mulmige Gefühl in der Magengegend. Noch dazu verhalten sich einige Leute ziemlich merkwürdig. Dra- Malfoy jedenfalls ist mir zumeist aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich sollte dankbar dafür sein...'_

Harry nippt lustlos an seinem Kürbissaft, als einer seiner Mitschüler, höchstwahrscheinlich Seamus, einen Witz macht und alle Jungs laut lachen während Hermine nur die Augen verdreht.

Der Schwarzhaarige freut sich zwar für seine Freunde, dass sie sich von der allgegenwärtigen Bedrohung durch Voldemort nicht unterkriegen lassen, aber insgeheim wäre er viel lieber im Versteck und würde unermüdlich daran arbeiten seinen Feinden ein für alle mal den Gar auszumachen.

_'Da fällt mir, vielleicht sollte ich Remus mal kontaktieren...sobald sich eine Gelegenheit dazu ergibt.'_

„Ah, hallo Ginny", grüßt Hermine fröhlich. „Setz dich doch neben mich."

_'Oh nein...peinlich...'_

Nervös rutscht der Gryffindor auf seinem Platz hin und her und starrt auf seinem fast leeren Teller, nur um Ginny nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Hi, Harry. Wie geht es dir?" fragt sie leise, als sie ihm gegenüber Platz nimmt und nach der halbleeren Kanne Kürbissaft greift. Bereits bevor die Schule wieder begonnen hat, ist er dem Weasley-Mädchen aus dem Weg gegangen, um die auch kleinsten Annäherungsversuche und aufkommende Gefühle ihrerseits im Keim zu ersticken. Hermine, wie es scheint, hat davon nichts bekommen. Und Ron ist erleichtert, wenn seine kleine Schwester fürs erste nichts mit Jungs anfängt. Das heißt zumindest nicht, bis sie dreißig ist oder so.

„Äh, hallo. Danke, mir geht's gut", antwortet Harry lahm. „Und was mit dir?"

Es interessiert den Potter-Spross offen gesagt wenig, aber ein bisschen unverfänglicher Smalltalk kann ja nicht schaden. Normalerweise würde Ron in aus solch unangenehmen Situationen rausboxen, aber dieser hat ausgerechnet heute beschlossen, sein Quidditsch-Frühtraining auszudehnen.

„Mir geht es jedenfalls besser als meinem Bruder. Danke der Nachfrage."

Langsam setzt das Mädchen den Krug wieder hin und geht dazu über geschickt ihre Orange zu schälen.

„Ihr wisst ja selbst wie besessen Ron davon ist, aller Welt zu beweisen, wie toll er doch beim Quidditsch ist, vor allem Charlie", fährt Ginny lächelnd fort ehe sie besorgt in Harrys Richtung blickt.

„Apropos...Wie geht es denn deinen Verletzungen? Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst oder ich dir helfen kann..."

„Nein, nicht nötig...", sagt Harry unbekümmert und entgeht nur knapp einem Tritt von Hermines Fuß unter dem Tisch, welche ihn mit einem strengen und vorwurfsvollen Blick zurechtweist.

„Ähm, ich meine, keine Sorge. Die Verletzungen tun kaum mehr weh und im Nu kann ich auch wieder spielen. Aber danke für deine Hilfsbereitschaft", fügt der Gryffindor schnell hinzu und lacht gezwungen. Auf Ginnys mit Sommersprossen übersähtem Gesicht legt sich ein roter Schleier.

Für den Potter-Spross ist das, das Zeichen den Tisch zu verlassen, bevor seine ehemalige Flamme sich noch zu viele Hoffnungen macht.

„Also, ich bin dann mal weg und schaue nach wie sich Ron so schlägt. Nicht, dass er uns noch vom Besen fällt, nur weil er das Frühstück hat sausen lassen", erklärt Harry, der im Begriff ist aufzustehen und schnellstmöglich den Saal zu verlassen. Allerdings kommt er nicht weit, da ihn eine blasse, zarte Hand am Unterarm davon abhält.

„Harry...würdest du, unter Umständen...ähm, mit mir zur Halloween-Party gehen?" fragt das Mädchen so leise, dass ihr Gegenüber sich anstrengen muss, sie zu verstehen.

„Ginny,...ich habe-"

„Als Freunde! Ich habe dich fast die ganzen Ferien über nicht gesehen und..du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen, aber...ich verbringe trotzdem gern Zeit mit dir. Als gute Freundin. Bitte..."

Nachdenklich beobachtet der Gryffindor sie, als Ginny ihn flehend mit großen Hundeaugen ansieht und seufzt nach einigen Sekunden resigniert.

_'Also gut. Auch wenn ich es vermutlich bereuen werde...Ich habe sowieso keine Begleitung. Und schließlich bin ich es ihr schuldig. Monatelang einen großen Bogen um sie zu machen war auch nicht gerade nett...'_

„Na schön. Als Freunde können wir zusammen dorthin gehen, schätze ich."

Augenblicklich verändert sich der Ausdruck in Ginnys Gesicht zum Positiven und strahlt ihn glücklich an. Hermine verschränkt ihre Arme vor der Brust und nickt zufrieden.

_'Oh man. Ich werde es definitiv bereuen...' denkt Harry ehe er sich auf den Weg zum Spielfeld macht. _

Auf seinem Weg aus der Halle hört er noch, wie Ginny beginnt aufgeregt auf Hermine einzureden.

„Du gehst dann bestimmt mit Ron hin, ja?"

„Okay...Ähm, halt mal, was?! Mit Ronald?!" protestiert die Ältere verlegen.

Leise lachend schreitet Harry nach draußen auf den Flur. Wenn er in all den Jahren etwas von Malfoy gelernt hat dann, dass Schadenfreude tatsächlich Freude bereiten kann.

* * *

_Okay, jetzt reißt mir der wütende Mob wahrscheinlich den Kopf ab, dass ich nicht gleich nach dem Cliffhanger weitergemacht habe.^^ Keine Sorge Leute, ich bin drauf und dran das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen. Vielleicht schon heute oder morgen. Ansonsten werde ich ab jetzt wöchentliche Uploads praktizieren. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt dennoch dabei, würde mich freuen._

_Bis demnächst._

**MadHunter**


End file.
